You Aren't Evil
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: After tutoring a fellow Villain Kid, Evie finds herself having thoughts she's never had before - evil, villainous thoughts - and Beth finds herself desperate to get her Evie back. Takes place two weeks after Evie's Cotillion.


A/N: I own nothing but my original character.

* * *

"Come here." Evie grinned as she was pulled over to a large tree. Raising an eyebrow, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I've missed you."

"You saw me at breakfast, B." Evie pointed out. Beth shrugged. "However, if you've really missed me that much, I suppose I could do something to help."

"Oh, yeah?" Evie nodded. "Go ahead."

"Wait... Is it proper for a Lady of the Court and the Princess of Auradon to engage in public displays of affection?" Evie asked.

"Someone's been studying the royal handbook. However, I don't particularly care about the royal handbook right now." Beth replied, kissing her girlfriend softly. "I love you, pretty." Evie smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Beth's jaw. "You mean everything to me."

"I do?" Evie asked. Beth nodded emphatically. "Good, because you're my everything as well." the taller girl whispered, kissing her girlfriend again.

"Evie!"

"Why are we always interrupted?" Evie mumbled as she pulled away from Beth.

"Because you're in high demand, Lady Evelyn." Beth replied. Evie rolled her eyes playfully. "Go see what Lonnie needs. Your public awaits."

"I'll see you later at dinner." Evie promised, blowing a kiss before walking away.

Across the courtyard, three pirates sat together. After the incident at Cotillion, Ben had decided to bring over more kids from the Isle for the following school year and started with Harry Hook, Gil Gaston, and Uma - despite objections from the VKs and Beth - as well as Dizzy Tremaine. While Dizzy was more than excited to be reunited with Evie and to finally be in Auradon, the pirates had only one thing on their minds - revenge. In their six months in Auradon, the pirates had kept to themselves as they waited for the perfect opportunity to get it.

"They make me sick." Uma growled.

"Beth and Evie?" Gil asked. Uma nodded. "I think they're kind of cute."

"Of course you do." Uma mumbled. Gil shrugged. "We shouldn't be going after Mal." Gil and Harry looked over curiously. "We need to go after the weak link."

"Who's the weak link?" Gil asked.

"It's obviously Evie or Carlos." Harry replied. Uma nodded. "And only one of them is dating a member of the royal family."

"We're going after Evie." Uma announced, an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

"Evie, can we talk?" Raising an eyebrow, Evie closed her notebook and looked at Uma. "I need your help."

"What could you possibly need my help with?" she asked. Uma sighed, sitting down across from the blue-haired girl.

"I need help with Chemistry and I hear you're the best at it." Evie shrugged. "I know you don't have the best opinion of me."

"You tortured me for years on the Isle. Seven months ago, you tried to kidnap my girlfriend right in front of me." Evie snapped. Uma nodded. "Why should I help you?"

"Because you're a good person." Uma replied. Evie clenched her jaw.

"Damn it." she mumbled. Uma raised an eyebrow. "Fine. We start tonight. But if you do one thing that I don't like, deal's off."

"Okay." Uma said, standing up and walking away. Letting out a sigh, Evie rubbed her temple.

"What did I just get myself into?" she whispered.

"I don't understand any of this." Uma said later that night.

"It's okay. Chemistry is hard, not everybody gets it." Evie replied. Uma sighed as she slammed her textbook shut. "We'll work on it some more. I have to get going, though, I have plans with Beth."

"Evie, you can't go." Uma said a little too quickly. The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "I just... I don't want to stop when we're on a roll."

"I'm sorry, but I really do have to meet Beth." Uma played with her mother's necklace, whispering a spell and watching gleefully as the magic left the pendant and headed toward the girl in front of her. For a brief moment, Evie's eyes turned yellow as the magic entered her body, and stood up quickly. "I have to go."

"You do that." Uma mumbled, smirking as Evie quickly gathered her things and rushed off. Seconds later, Harry and Gil appeared by her side. "It's done."

"Excellent." Harry said, sitting on the table.

* * *

"Lady Evelyn." Looking over, Evie noticed her girlfriend smiling at her from the table in front of her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"What happened to you last night? You never showed up." Beth said. Evie shrugged.

"I got caught up with something." she explained, holding up the box she was holding.

"What do you have there?" Beth asked. Evie sent her a smile - one Beth had never seen before - while placing her box of apples down.

"I made caramel apples for my fellow students."

"That's so sweet. Is there one for your girlfriend?" the princess asked, reaching for one only to have her hand slapped away. Looking up, she took a step back at the look in Evie's eyes.

"These aren't for you." Beth frowned in confusion. "Just... Promise me that you won't eat one."

"I don't understand, why can't I have one?"

"You just can't, Beth!" Evie snapped. Beth raised an eyebrow, looking down at the apples for a moment. Realization hitting her, she turned to her girlfriend slowly.

"Give me the box." she said. Evie shook her head. "Evie, give me the box right now."

"No."

"Evie." Beth said. Evie rolled her eyes with a sigh. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Right now? My girlfriend." Evie said, turning on her heel and walking away. Beth watched her disappear in confusion before turning to the apples.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she whispered.

...

An hour later, Mal walked into her dorm room to find Evie hunched over her spell book. "What are you looking for?" Evie clenched her jaw as she flipped through the pages.

"I need a spell for Beth." she said. Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"She got in my way." the blue-haired girl hissed. Mal frowned, watching as her best friend let out a sigh. "I'm losing her, I can feel it. I need her to love me again."

"She does love you, but she's not going to if you try to spell her. What are you going to do? Give her a love spell?" Mal asked, rolling her eyes. Evie snapped her fingers in realization.

"A love spell! That's what I need."

"Evie, no. You can't give your girlfriend a love spell! You don't even need to give her a love spell, she's already in love with you." Mal pointed out.

"Yeah, but this will keep her from falling out of love with me." Evie whispered, staring at the spell in front of her. Mal sighed.

"I refuse to be a part of this." she said. Evie shrugged.

"That's fine, I can do it myself." she said.

* * *

"I made you something." Beth looked up to find her girlfriend smiling sweetly at her. Glancing down, she saw a cupcake in Evie's hands. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I just want you to know how much I love you." the taller girl said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and wrapping her arms around shoulders from behind, placing the cupcake on the table.

"You made me a cupcake?" Beth asked. Evie nodded. Taking a deep breath, the princess pushed the dessert away.

"What are you doing?"

"Evie, I'm not going to eat this. I caught you trying to poison people with food yesterday, why would you think this would work?" Beth said. Evie sighed.

"Why can't you ever just do what you're supposed to?" she snapped. Beth jumped slightly, unconsciously leaning away from the taller girl. Seeing the look on her girlfriend's face, Evie forced herself to calm down. "I'm sorry."

"What is going on with you?" Beth whispered, moving to stand up only to be stopped by Evie's arms. "You need to let go of me."

"Beth-"

"Now, Evie." Clenching her jaw, Evie let go of the blonde, watching as she stood up. Sitting down, the taller girl looked up at her girlfriend. "Who are you right now?"

"I'm the same girl you fell in love with."

"No, you're not! The girl sitting in front of me right now is not the girl I fell in love with." Evie rolled her eyes. "Where's my Evie? I miss her." Beth whispered, sitting back down.

"I'm right here."

"No, you're not! My Evie isn't evil." Evie closed her eyes.

"This is who I am now. I'm evil." she said. Beth sighed.

"No, you're not. I know you think you're evil, but you're not. I can tell." she whispered.

"How?"

"Because you wouldn't let me eat the apple yesterday and I would bet my royal title that there is nothing more than a love potion in that cupcake. You don't want to poison me, Evie." Beth said.

"Of course not! I just want your unconditional love and support." Evie replied. Beth nodded.

"A villain wouldn't care. I got in your way, you should be trying to get rid of me. Maleficent would. Your mother would. You didn't." Evie bit her lip.

"I just want you by my side. I'm doing this for you, Beth. You should be ruling Auradon, not Ben." she said.

"Evie, I don't want to rule Auradon. If something happens to Ben or if he abdicated and I was forced to take the throne, I would, but I don't dream of ruling Auradon." Beth said. Evie sighed. "Evie, what happened? Two days ago, we were happy. Everything was normal and then yesterday, everything was different. What changed?"

"Uma came to me and asked me to tutor her in chemistry." Looking behind her girlfriend, Beth spotted Uma watching them. Narrowing her eyes in thought, she looked back at Evie.

"We're going to the Enchanted Lake." she announced. Evie frowned.

"Why are we going to the Enchanted Lake?" she asked.

"Because it washes away spells. If you're truly evil, you have nothing to worry about."

"Beth-"

"You can either go to the Enchanted Lake with me or you can risk Ben finding out what you've been doing and then explain to the council why you tried to spell half of Auradon Prep as well as the girl you claim to love while you're on your way back to the Isle." Beth said.

"Claim to love? Beth, you know I love you."

"I know my Evie loves me. I'm not so sure about this Evie." Evie closed her eyes. "Either you go to the Enchanted Lake and wash away the spell I'm positive has been put on you or you lose me." Beth said. Evie stared at her girlfriend, distraught by her words. "It's your choice."

"What if nothing washes away and this is who I am? Will you accept me?"

"Do you promise not to try to spell me again?" Beth asked. Evie nodded. "Then... Yes. If this is truly you, I will accept you for who you are."

"Okay. Let's go to the Enchanted Lake. But when nothing washes away, you have to let me go through with my evil plots." Beth resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she stood up

"Anything you want, Evie." she said. Evie nodded, accepting Beth's hand and standing up. "Come on."

"Fine." Evie said, following her girlfriend.

* * *

"Evie, you have to actually get in the lake for this to work." Evie grimaced. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't swim."

"You don't have to swim, just wade in." Evie bit her lip, looking at her girlfriend. "What kind of villain gets scared?" Beth asked.

"You don't think I am a villain." Evie pointed out.

"Yeah, but you do."

"Will you come in with me?" Evie whispered. Beth nodded.

"Yes." she said, taking Evie's hand and helping the girl into lake.

"Beth, I don't think this is going to..." When Evie trailed off, Beth watched carefully as the girl blinked. "B?" Hearing her nickname for the first time in two days, Beth gasped. "What the hell just happened?"

"Let's get you out of the water." the princess said. Helping her over to the steps that led to the water, she stared into her eyes for a moment before grinning. "My Evie's back." she whispered, pulling the girl into a kiss.

"What was going on with me?" Evie whispered when they broke apart. Beth shook her head.

"I have a feeling." she said. Evie closed her eyes. "You're okay now."

"I'm not, though. B, I tried to poison my friends. I tried to spell you!" Evie exclaimed. Beth wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I love you."

"For the first time today, I truly know you do. I love you, too." Evie smiled slightly. "You're not evil. There's not a single part of you that is. You forget, Eves, I know you better than almost anyone and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else." Evie nodded. "Let's get home, okay?"

"That sounds perfect. Will you sleep in my room tonight?"

"Evie, it's going to be a few days before I feel comfortable letting you out of my sight." Beth said, standing up and sending Evie a smile as she helped the girl up. Before Beth could walk off, Evie gently pushed her against the stone pillar and kissing her deeply. "What was that for?" the blonde whispered with a soft grin.

"Because I love you." Evie said. Beth kissed the girl again. "Do you want to stay here for a little while?"

"As long as we can do this." Beth replied. Evie chuckled with a nod.

* * *

"Do you remember your first day in Auradon?" Beth asked as they walked hand in hand through the woods. Evie nodded. "I will never forget the look on your face when Audrey told you that you weren't a princess."

"Why are you bringing this up?" Evie asked. Beth smiled, pulling her to a stop and grabbing her free hand. Pulling her girlfriend close, she placed a kiss to her jaw. "B?"

"I can't give you an exact date, but I can promise you that you will be a princess one day." Beth said. Evie bit her lip.

"Honey, I don't care about that anymore. I'm not with you for your title or your royal status. I'm with you because you're the girl that saved me... More than once." Beth blushed. "You got rid of Evil Evie."

"I'm not going to lie, Evil Evie was actually pretty hot." Beth admitted. Evie raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have minded seeing what she was like in bed."

"That's your fault, you wanted the spell gone." Beth chuckled and pulled the taller girl close. "I love you." the taller girl whispered, kissing the princess.

"I love you more than anything."

* * *

Mal looked up an hour later when the door to her room opened and Evie and Beth entered. "E! We need to talk about this new evil attitude that you have. You aren't evil and-"

"M, it's okay. Beth and I already took care of it." Evie said, looking over when Beth scoffed.

"I took care of it. Evie protested the entire time." she said. Mal raised an eyebrow. "I took her to the Enchanted Lake and washed the spell away. Uma put some sort of spell on her to make her evil, I'm assuming to get to my family, but it didn't work because-"

"Because Evie's never had an evil bone in her body and she loves you way too much to cause you any pain or harm." Mal finished. Beth nodded as she stretched out on Evie's bed. "I'll take care of her."

"Yeah, I'm going to need to be in on that." Beth said. Mal raised an eyebrow. "Evie is the love of my life. Do you really think I'm going to let someone get away with spelling my girlfriend?"

"I want to take care of this myself." Evie announced. Beth looked over at her girlfriend. "This is something I need to do."

"Okay." Mal said. Beth took a deep breath as Evie sat next to her. The taller girl looked at her girlfriend.

"B?"

"Okay." the blonde gave in, nodding. Evie leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." she whispered. Beth nodded again. "Do you want to take a nap before dinner?"

"I would love nothing more." Evie smiled as she stretched out next to her girlfriend.

* * *

"Is there a reason you spelled me?" Evie snapped, slamming her hand in front of Uma that night at dinner. She'd gone with Jay, Carlos, and Mal, while Beth went to go find Ben so they could tell him about the incident. Uma smirked.

"Looks like the princess figured it out. Apparently, she's smarter than she looks." Evie narrowed her eyes.

"Don't insult my girlfriend." she said, reaching out in anger. When Evie grabbed the front of Uma's shirt and pulled her up, Carlos, Jay, and Mal rushed forward. Mal stepped between Uma and Evie, pushing Evie toward the boys as Jay stopped Harry from rushing forward. "I've never done anything to you!" Evie exclaimed as Carlos held her back. Uma rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't about you. We went after the weak link in your group. It was between you and Carlos, but you're dating the princess, so you won." she said.

"Beth has never done anything to you either!" Just then, Ben and Beth arrived with concerned expressions.

"What is going in here?" Ben demanded. Seeing Carlos struggling to restrain Evie, Beth walked over and placed her hands on Evie's cheeks.

"I know you're angry." she whispered. Evie nodded. "You have every right to be, but if you aren't careful, a teacher or Fairy Godmother is going to show up and you're going to be the one to get in trouble." Evie sighed. "She's not going to be here much longer, I can promise you that."

"She's getting away with it." Evie mumbled.

"Not for long." Beth promised.

"I love you, beautiful girl." Evie whispered, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. Beth smiled. "You have to know that, even when I was spelled, I never once lied about how much I love you. I truly believed that what I was doing was what was best for you."

"I know, pretty, that's why the spell didn't completely work. They wanted you to hurt me, but you couldn't because of how much you love me." Evie bit her lip. "I don't blame you for any of this."

"You are amazing." Evie whispered. Beth shrugged with a smile. "We should go talk to Ben."

"Yeah, let's go." Beth said, wrapping her arm around Evie's waist and leading her over to her brother. "Can we talk in your office?"

"I think that would be best." the King said.

* * *

Two days later, Beth approached Evie in her dorm room. "Hey."

"Hi." Evie mumbled, not looking up from her Chemistry homework.

"Evie."

"Hmm?" Beth chuckled, wrapping her arms around Evie's shoulders from behind and placing a kiss to her head before moving to her neck. "Beth, I'm studying." Beth smirked.

"And I'm trying to distract you." she whispered. Evie rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead and talk. I'm listening." Evie said. Beth sighed, pulling back.

"Uma, Gil, and Harry are back on the Isle." Evie looked up. "That's good news, Evie." Beth pointed out.

"I know it is." Evie mumbled.

"It's finally over." Beth said. Evie shook her head.

"It's not over, B, not by a long shot." she whispered. Beth frowned. "Yeah, they're gone, but I still have to deal with what they did to me, what they tried to do to us."

"Evie..." The taller girl closed her eyes. "You're safe, I promise. Uma can't get to you again."

"I know." Evie said. Beth bit her lip. "Look, I know you were trying to cheer me up, but I really need to get this assignment done."

"Oh. Okay." Beth said, taking a dejected step back. Evie looked over as her girlfriend walked toward the door.

"B." she called out. The princess turned her head. "You don't have to go."

"I don't?" Beth asked. Evie shook her head. "Okay, then." the blonde whispered, moving back to the table and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. Before Beth could sit down, Evie reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into another kiss.

"I really love you." she whispered as they broke apart. Beth smiled slightly.

"I really love you, too." she said, moving to sit down across from her girlfriend and pulling out a textbook.

* * *

"Let's go." Evie frowned in confusion three weeks later. "You've been in a funk since the incident, but it's time for you to get back to being Evie. We're going to the carnival that the student council is throwing." Beth announced. Evie thought for a moment before nodding.

"That sounds perfect." she said, closing her sketchbook and standing up. Following her girlfriend out of the dorm room, the pair made their way to the faculty/visitor parking lot, where the carnival was set up. "Oh, wow." Evie gasped, smiling as she took in the carnival. Beth smiled softly. "Look at all of the games and rides."

"What do you want to do first?" Beth asked. Evie shrugged, looking around before settling on a game.

"That. It looks fun." she said, leading Beth over and handing over a dollar. Accepting the baseballs that her math teacher handed her, she looked at Beth expectantly.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"What do I do?" Beth looked at her girlfriend for a moment before nodding to herself; she'd once again found herself in a moments where she'd forgotten where Evie grew up. "Did I do something wrong?" Evie asked.

"No, pretty, you didn't do anything wrong. This game is really easy, you just aim for the milk bottles." she said. Evie nodded, throwing the first ball. Beth couldn't help but laugh as it missed completely. When Evie glared, she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. Try again, Eves." The second ball was more successful, knocking the bottles over.

"I did it!" Evie cheered, grinning as she watched the milk bottles hit the ground. Beth chuckled as she watched the guy behind the counter hand Evie a stuffed animal. "Here." she said, handing over the stuffed bear that she'd won. Beth looked up at her girlfriend with a soft smile as she took the bear. "Thank you for bringing me here, Beth."

"I'm glad it worked. I haven't seen you smile genuinely in a month, Evie." the blonde said, reaching out and grabbing Evie's hand. The taller girl leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't ever want to go that long without seeing you smile again."

"I will do my best to make sure you don't." Evie whispered, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend. Pulling away, Beth gently scratched the back of Evie's neck with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Evie said. Beth raised an eyebrow as she watched Evie pull away. "Come on, I see a stuffed monkey that is destined to be mine."

"I'm guessing you want me to win it for you?" Evie nodded with a playful smile. "Your wish is my command, my love."

"I could get used to that." Evie whispered, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend again. Beth smiled as they broke apart. "And you should know that... Anything you want, it's yours."

"I just want you to be happy, Eves, and I want us to be happy together. As long as you're happy and safe, as long you and I are good... I don't need anything else." Evie closed her eyes, processing the words as tears began falling. "Why are you crying?"

"I just can't believe how lucky I am. Two years ago, I was living on the Isle with no way out in sight. Now, I'm in Auradon, I'm here with you, and I... I just love you so much." Evie said. Beth pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"I love you, too." she whispered. Evie nodded. "You and me forever."

"That sounds perfect." Evie replied softly as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Let's go win that monkey." Beth said, taking a step back and holding out her hand. Evie laughed, grabbing the hand and allowing herself to be pulled toward the booth. It took one try for Beth to succeed in throwing the baseball and breaking the plate that was required to win the monkey. Accepting the stuffed animal, she turned to the taller girl. "For you, my love." Beth said. Evie smiled, kissing her girlfriend softly before wrapping her arms around the blonde in a hug.

"Can we go ride some of the rides?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Beth said, grinning as she followed her girlfriend.

* * *

"You're smiling." Mal observed when Evie returned to their room and sat on her bed after changing into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Evie blushed, looking down at the stuffed monkey in her hands. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Tonight reminded me why I fell in love with her." Evie whispered. Mal smiled at her best friend. "I have to go see her. Don't be surprised if I don't come back tonight." the taller girl said, jumping up and walking to the door.

"Evie, you've only been back for an hour." Evie shrugged.

"Don't care." she said, leaving the room and making her way down the hall. When she reached Beth and Audrey's room, she knocked before waiting impatiently.

"Hey." Beth said, her tone full of surprise as she opened the door.

"Hi." Evie said with a smirk. Beth raised an eyebrow with a grin. "I missed you."

"It's been an hour, Evie." Evie shrugged, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss before pushing her into the room and closing the door. "Evie-"

"No talking, babe." Evie whispered. Beth shook her head, attempting to pull away only to be stopped by Evie. The taller girl was about to kiss her girlfriend again when she heard a throat clearing. Looking over to find Audrey shaking her head in amusement, she let out a sigh. "I thought you would still be at the carnival."

"Nope, I'm here." Audrey said, raising an eyebrow. Evie closed her eyes. "I'll go stay with Jane and Lonnie." the brunette said, walking out of the room.

"That was oddly nice of her." Evie said as the door closed. Beth shrugged. "I am so embarrassed." the blue-haired girl mumbled. Beth chuckled as she watched Evie sit on her bed.

"Don't be, Eves, everyone knows how in love we are." Beth teased as she walked over to the girl and standing between her legs. Evie sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Evie said. Beth bit her lip. "Beth?"

"I love you."

"I know that. I love you, too." Evie replied.

"I want everything with you. I want a life with you, I want a family with you." Beth said, wrapping her arms around Evie's shoulders. Evie smiled softly as she reached up and placed a hand on Beth's cheek. Turning her head, the blonde pressed a kiss to Evie's palm. "Obviously not anytime soon, but one day."

"You and me, B. We're going to make it."

"Yes, we are. It's you and me, Lady Evelyn." Beth whispered. Evie grinned. "You didn't come here to talk, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Evie replied softly. Beth smiled as she was pulled into a kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Beth woke up before Evie. Staring at the girl in her arms, she smiled softly before pressing a kiss to Evie's shoulder. "I love you, pretty." she whispered, watching as the taller girl stirred. When Evie opened her eyes, she grinned. "Hi."

"Hi." Evie whispered. Beth leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Not even in the slightest." Beth replied, sitting up and covering herself with her sheet. Evie chuckled. "You seem to be, though. You haven't been this excited in weeks."

"I haven't had much to be excited about in weeks." Evie replied. Beth pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I have to get going, I'm working on a project with Jane and Lonnie all day. Meet me in my room around five?"

"Sounds good." Beth said, watching as Evie slid out of bed and got dressed. "I stole one of your hoodies a couple of weeks ago, it's in my closet if you want to wear it back to your room."

"Thanks, Jay." Evie teased, opening the closet door and grabbing the blue hoodie before putting it on. Turning to her girlfriend, she smiled. "You might want to consider putting your pajamas back on before you go back to sleep. Audrey could come back at any moment."

"Thanks for the heads up." Beth said, accepting the kiss Evie gave her before getting out of bed and slipping her own pajamas on.

* * *

"You look... Wow." Evie whispered that night. Beth smiled softly. "Suddenly, I'm not in the mood for a party. Can we just stay here?"

"Tempting, but Ben and I are throwing this party so I have to attend. I'll still look this amazing after." Evie grinned. "I do have a bedroom with a rather large bed in that castle, though. I'm sure we can find time to sneak upstairs."

"A capital idea, my love." Evie replied, kissing her girlfriend softly. Beth grinned.

"We should get going." she said softly.

"If we have to." Evie teased, grabbing her phone and clutch before following her girlfriend out of the room.

* * *

"Hi, pretty." Evie smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist. Turning in her girlfriend's embrace, she leaned down and kissed the blonde. "How's your night going?"

"I was groped by Bashful's son. He is definitely the opposite of his father." Evie replied. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Barry?" she asked. Evie nodded. "He touched you? Where? When?"

"He asked me to dance while you were busy being a princess. I didn't want to, but I'm a Lady of the Court now and I figured it would be better to say yes than to cause a scene by saying no."

"Okay, first of all, you don't have to dance with anyone that you don't want to." Beth said. Evie nodded. "Continue."

"Anyway, his hands kept wandering throughout the entire song." Evie explained. Beth clenched her jaw, pulling out of Evie's arms. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Barry."

"Beth..." Evie said, following her girlfriend. The princess pulled Barry away from Doug, turning him to face her.

"Hey, Beth. What's up?" Barry asked. Beth narrowed her eyes.

"Did you touch Evie?" she asked. Barry nodded. "Why would you think that's okay?"

"Evie was flirting with me a few weeks ago." Barry explained. Beth rolled her eyes.

"She was under a spell and she was only flirting with you to get you to eat an apple she'd poisoned while under that spell. And even if she wasn't, that doesn't give you the right to touch her!" Barry sighed. "Barry, I swear if you touch my girlfriend again, I will make sure that you never touch anything or anyone ever again."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Barry said.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Evie." Beth snapped. Barry nodded. "I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry, Evie." Barry said. Evie nodded and the boy walked away. Turning to her girlfriend, she grabbed Beth's hand.

"Thank you, babe." Evie whispered. Beth nodded.

"Of course. Do you want to dance or has your last experience scarred you for life?" she asked. Evie chuckled.

"I would love to dance with you, Princess Bethany." she said, leading her girlfriend to the dance floor. Beth grinned, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's jaw as she was held close. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too, Eves." Beth replied, leaning up and kissing her girlfriend.


End file.
